Helping and Learning
by KagomeInuyasha2112
Summary: Kakashi and Anko are sent on a mission together and end up learning a lot about themselfs and eachother. Pairings: KakaAnko maybe some others.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my KakaAnko one.

I dont own Naruto.

I hope you like the story R&R

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Anko Mitarashi woke up and sighed. She had a dream about her past again was she ever going to move past it? Anko got up out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat when she heard a knock at the door. "Yeah. Yeah what?!?" Anko asked in a bad mood.

"Lady Hokage wishes to speak to you." A shinobi said.

"About what?" Anko asked. Anko relized she never got an anwser and sighed, "Fine just leave." Anko mumbled. She finished her favorite food dango and started to eat it well walking up to the Hokage's. "I hope it's an easy mission she gives me." Anko said talking to herself. "I hate long and boring missions." Anko added not caring people were giving her weird looks. She soon got to the Hokage's tower and walked up to her office and just opened the door not caring, "So you wanted to see me?" Anko asked walking into the room.

"Yes ever heard of knocking though?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah but I didn't feel like it." Anko said and laughed.

Tsunade glared a little bit at her and heard knocking. "Come in." Tsunade said. Kakashi walked ina nd looked at Tsunade then at Anko.

"Mitarashi-san." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi." Anko said eatting another dango.

"Ok Kakashi and Anko I have a mission I am sending you two on it is an A-S rank mission but I am sure you two can handle it." Tsunade said.

"Why is it only me and Kakashi?" Anko asked well chewing.

"Mitarashi-san maybe you should swallow before speaking." Kakashi said in a board tone.

"Kakashi did you say something?" Anko asked looking at him now.

"No nothing at all." Kakashi said his eye crinkling a little showing he was laughing.

"Will you two be quite!" Tsunade yelled throwing her hands on her desk. Both Anko and Kakashi shut up and looked at Tsunade.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Thank you now Anko the reason i am sending you two is because I think you two can handle the job just fine. The less people I send the better." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade may I ask what the mission is?" Kakashi asked.

"The mission is finding Orochimaru's hideout. Once you do that send one of your dugs to tell us so we can send an all out attack." Tsunade said.

"Ok." Kakashi said.

"Why do I need to go Kakashi can handle this himself." Anko said.

"I agree with Mitarashi-san on this one." Kakashi said.

"Anko you can aid Kakashi with fights if you get into any and your curse mark might come in handy." Tsunade said.

"Ok." Anko said finishing her dango's "When do we leave?" Anko asked.

"Tomorrow." Tsunade said and waved them off.

"So Kakashi." Anko said walking next to him.

"Yes." Kakashi said taking out his orange book to read it.

"Maybe we should hang out a bit before the mission tomorrow." Anko said.

"If I said no you will anyway so why should I even bother saying no." Kakashi asked looking at her now.

"Wow you know me so well Kakashi!" Anko said. "Want to go to the dango shop with me?" Anko asked.

"Didnt you just finish eatting some?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah your point?" Ankoa sked grabbing his arm and pulling him that way. Once they got there Anko sat down with Kakashi sitting down accross from her.

"Let's just get this mission over with as fast as we can." Kakashi said. "Deal?"

"Deal." Anko said. Thats when the food came.

__________________________________________________________________

Well that's the frist chapter I hope they were all in character or at least close to it.

Well R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2!

I'm going to try to get them out every week.

I don own Naruto.

____________________________________________________

The next day Anko packed her stuff and got ready to go on the mission. Anko went to meet Kakashi at the entrance of the village. She had to wait for a hour before Kakashi arrived. "Kakashi we were suppose to start a hour ago!" Anko yelled.

"Sorry got busy on the road of life." Kakashi said with a smile. Anko glared at him and sighed.

"We better get going before lady Tsunade comes." Anko said. Kakashi simply nodded and they started off.

Once they were off the land of fire thats when they had to be on gaurd at all times. "Anko lets take a rest here tobuild up some strengh." Kakashi said sitting down under a tree. Anko nodded and went to sit down accross from him.

"So Kakashi how's team 7 doing?" Anko asked.

Kakashi had taken out his orange book and looked up at her. "Fine." Kakashi said.

"Even withour Sasuke?" Anko asked.

"Yes. Sakura and Naruto are both doing training under one of the sannin." Kakashi said though had a little bit of saddness in his one eye when he said that.

Anko caught that, "Dn't you wish you could train them though?" Anko asked.

"No I've done my part now it's time they learn what they can do. I've taught them the basics." Kakashi said.

"Oh." Anko said looking away thats when she heard Kakashi yell.

"Anko get down!" Kakashi yelled standing up and running towards where the kunai was thrown from. Kakashi didnt find anyone though he went back to Anko who had dodged the kunai just in time. "We should start moving." Kakashi said. Anko nodded and started following Kakashi. "Anko you should really make sure to stay on gaurd." Kakashi said.

"Yeah I know." Anko said and sighed. "Sorry." Anko mumbled.

Kakashi nodded and looked back at Anko who also nodded and they both made clones of themselfs as they hid. Soon after they did that a ninja came out and attacked noticing they were clones he went to leave only to get caught by Kakashi. "Why are you after us?" Kakashi asked holding a kunai to his neck. Anko standing in front of the man with a Kunai at his heart.

"I was told to." The ninja said.

"By who?" Anko asked.

"I'm not telling you guys that." He said.

"Then your no use to us." Kakashi said and killed him. "There's going to be more." Kakashi said looking over at Anko who nodded.

They rested up ahead and sighed. "Kakashi do you want me to be the first look out?" Anko asked.

"No I will be you go to bed." Kakashi said.

"Anko nodded. Thanks." Anko said. Soon she feel asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short! But Anko and Kakashi are starting to be nicer to eachother.

Well I'll make the next one longer I promise!


End file.
